


Wings of Fire Lemons

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut Lemons and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Relationships: Fatespeaker/Sunny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Forum

Dragon 1:  
Dragon 2:  
Dragon 3: (Optional)  
Dragon 4: (Optional)  
Dragon 5: (Optional)

Scenario: (Optional)

Au: (Optional)


	2. Sunny x Fatespeaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have oviposition and two female dragons fucking.

Fatespeaker smiled brightly when she saw her beautiful mate Sunny coming over to her den, they had talked and agreed now, was the perfect time to have some fun. Sunny looked a little nervous, which was understandable. Though Fatespeaker should be more fearful here, she was gonna be the one that would be carrying the eggs. Fatespeaker shifted out of the way for the other dragoness to enter and she did, so they started moving towards soft leafy bedding, where Fatespeaker eagerly went to lay there.

Fatespeaker shuddered as she felt Sunny shift over to her and lap gently at her cunt. Sunny definitely was nervous for Fatespeaker could practically hear her shaking. Sunny gave Fatespeaker's dripping cunt a few licks before raising a claw and pushing it into her gently. "Sunny, I'm not a twig." Fatespeaker purred. Sunny blushed madly but nodded a bit, "S-sorry... did you still want me to prepare you?" She asked slowly. Fatespeaker smiled and nodded. "Go right ahead." She murmured. Sunny added a second claw and scissored her mate gently. Fatespeaker moaned out lightly shifting around slightly.

After a few moments, Sunn did pull her claws out and blushed madly as she mounted the other female. A shudder ran down the bottoms spine as she felt the flat, warm head of Sunny's Ovipositor. It was after a few moments of feeling that Sunny began to push it into her mate slowly.

Once she was fully inside her mate she lapped at her neck gently, purring deeply as the first of her eggs began to push out forming large bulges along with the organ. The first one halted at Fatespeaker's entrance for a moment and took a moment or two to push in, Fatespeaker jolted when it did let out a moan of pain and pleasure. A second egg was already pushing into her entrance stretched and shoved into her.


End file.
